Robert Pinsky
. | birth_place = Long Branch, New Jersey, United States | occupation = poet, literary critic, editor, academic, beerfest proctor | nationality = American | period = 1968-present | genre = poetry, literary criticism | notableworks = Landor's Poetry (1968) | influences = Samuel Taylor Coleridge Matthew Arnold T.S. Eliot W.H. Auden | influenced = }} Robert Pinsky (born October 20, 1940) is an American poet, essayist, literary critic, and translator, who served as U.S. Poet laureate. Life Youth and education Robert Pinsky was born on October 20, 1940, in Long Branch, New Jersey, where he attended Long Branch High School.D'Amato, Anthony. "Jersey: 'The Most American State?' - What does a three-term United States Poet Laureate have to say about growing up in New Jersey? Find out in this month's Q & A with Robert Pinsky.", New Jersey Monthly, May 7, 2010. Accessed September 6, 2011. "My aunts and uncles and cousins and parents all attended Long Branch High School, as did my brother and I." He earned a B.A. from Rutgers University in New Brunswick, New Jersey, and both an M.A. and a Ph.D. in philosophy from Stanford University, where he was a Stegner fellow in creative writing. At Stanford he was a student of poet & critic Yvor Winters.Stanford citation Career Pinsky is the author of 19 books, most of which are collections of his own poems. His published work also includes critically acclaimed translations of poetry by Czesław Miłosz and Dante Alighieri. He teaches at Boston University (BU) and is the poetry editor at Slate.http://english.duke.edu/resources/archive.php As Poet Laureate, Pinsky founded the Favorite Poem Project, in which thousands of Americans of varying backgrounds, all ages, and from every state share their favorite poems. Pinsky believed that, contrary to stereotype, poetry has a strong presence in the American culture. The project sought to document that presence, giving voice to the American audience for poetry.McKinley, Jesse. "People (Not All Famous) As the Greatest Poem", The New York Times, April 3, 1998. Accessed September 6, 2011. He lives in Cambridge, Massachusetts, and teaches in the graduate writing program at BU. Pinsky wrote the libretto for Death and the Powers, a ground-breaking opera by composer Tod Machover. The opera received its world premiere in Monte Carlo in September 2010, and its U.S. premiere at Boston's Cutler Majestic Theater in March 2011.Eichler, Jeremy. "Second Life: ‘Death and the Powers’ from ART", Boston Globe, March 21, 2011. Accessed September 6, 2011. Pinsky is also the author of the interactive fiction game Mindwheel (1984) developed by Synapse Software and released by Broderbund.Interactive Fiction Pinsky guest-starred in a 2002 episode of the animated sitcom The Simpsons TV show, "Little Girl in the Big Ten", and appeared on The Colbert Report in April, 2007, as the judge of a "Meta-Free-Phor-All" between Stephen Colbert and Sean Penn. Writing Early on, Pinsky was inspired by the flow and tension of jazz and the excitement that it made him feel. He said it was an incredible experience that he has tried to reproduce in his poetry. The musicality of poetry was and is extremely important to his work.New Page 1 Recognition He received a National Endowment for the Humanities Fellowship in 1974. Of his collections, An Explanation of America (1979) was awarded the Saxifrage Prize; History of My Heart (1983) won the William Carlos Williams Prize; and The Figured Wheel: New and collected Poems, 1965-1995, won the Lenore Marshall Prize. In 1997 he was appointed U.S. Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress, reappointed in 1998; and appointed for an unprecedented 3rd term in 1999."Librarian of Congress Makes Unprecedented Poetry Appointments, Library, April 5, 1999, Library of Congress. Web, Oct. 7, 2018. Awards *Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress (1997–2000) *National Endowment for the Humanities Fellowship (1974) *Stegner Fellowship in Creative Writing at Stanford University *Saxifrage Prize (1980) for An Explanation of America. *William Carlos Williams Award of the Poetry Society of America *Nominated for the National Book Critics Circle Award for Criticism (1988) for Poetry and the World *Nominated for the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry (1996) for The Figured Wheel: New and Collected Poems, 1966-1996 *Ambassador Book Award in Poetry of the English Speaking Union *Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize (1997) for The Figured Wheel: New and Collected Poems 1966-1996. *Los Angeles Times Book Award (1994) for The Inferno of Dante *Book-of-the-Month Editor's Choice (1994) for The Inferno of Dante *Academy of American Poets Translation Award (1994) for The Inferno of Dante Publications Poetry *''Sadness and Happiness.'' Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1975. *''An Explanation of America.'' Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1979. *''History of My Heart.'' New York: Ecco Press, 1984. *''The Want Bone.'' New York: Ecco Press, 1990. *''The Figured Wheel: New and Collected Poems 1966-1996''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1996. *''Jersey Rain''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 2000. *''Gulf Music: Poems.'' New York:Farrar, Straus, 2007. Non-fiction *''Landor's Poetry.'' Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1968. *''The Situation of Poetry: Contemporary Poetry and Its Traditions. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1976.'' *''Poetry and the World''. New York: Ecco Press, 1988. ISBN 978-0-88001216-4 *''The Sounds of Poetry: A Brief Guide''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1998. *''Democracy, Culture, and the Voice of Poetry.'' Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 2002. Libretto * Death and the Powers, an opera by Tod Machover (2010) Interactive fiction *''Mindwheel. Synapse Software, 1984.Mindwheel, Synapse Software, 1984, Google Books, Web, Dec. 13, 2011. Translated *Czeslaw Milosz, The Separate Notebooks'' (with Renata Gorczynski and Robert Hass). New York: Ecco Press, 1984. *Dante Alighieri, The Inferno of Dante: A new verse translation. (illustrated by Michael Mazur). New York: Farrar, Straus, 1994. Edited *''The Handbook of Heartbreak: 101 poems of lost love and sorrow.'' New York: Rob Weisbach Books, 1998. *''Americans' Favorite Poems: The Favorite Poem Project anthology'' (with Maggie Dietz). New York: Norton, 2000. *''Poems to Read: A new Favorite Poem Project anthology'' (with Maggie Dietz). New York: Norton, 2002. *William Carlos Williams, Selected Poems. New York: Library of America, 2004. *''An Invitation to Poetry: A new Favorite Poem Project anthology'' (with Maggie Dietz). New York: Norton, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation."Robert Pinsky b. 1940," Poetry Foundation, Web, Dec. 13, 2011. Audio / video *''Robert Pinsky'' (recording).Kansas City, MO: New Letters, 1983. *''Amy Clampitt and Robert Pinsky Reading Their Poems'' (recording). Washington, DC: Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature, 1984. *''Dorothy Barresi and Robert Pinsky Reading Their Poems'' (recording). Washington, DC: Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature, 1992. *''The Poet and the Poem from the Library of Congress: Robert Pinsky'' (recording). Washington, DC: Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature, 1995. *''Digital Culture and the Individual Soul'' (recording). Washington, DC: Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature, 1997. *''Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry Robert Pinsky Reading ... May 7, 1998.'' Washington, DC: Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature, 1998. *''Poetry and American Memory'' (recording). Washington, DC: Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature, 1998. *''Sharing the Gifts: Readings by 1997-2000 Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry Robert Pinsky, 1999-2000 Special Poetry Consultants Rita Dove, Louise Glück, W. S. Merwin, 1999 Witter Bynner Fellows David Gewanter, Campbell McGrath, Heather McHugh'' (recording), Washington, DC: Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature,, 1999. *''Robert Pinsky Reading Selections from the Anthology, "Americans' Favorite Poems: The favorite poem project"'' (recording), Washington, DC: Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature, 1999. *''The Poet and the Poem from the Library of Congress—Favorite Poets'' (recording). Washington, DC: Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature, 1999. *''A Favorite Poem Reading with Frank Bidart, Louise Glück, and Robert Pinsky'' (recording). Washington, DC: Recorded Sound Reference Center, 2003. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References * The Art of Poetry LXXVI: Robert Pinsky" The Paris Review No. 144 (1997), 180-213 (interview) Notes External links *"Repetition" ;Poems * Robert Pinsky profile & 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets * Robert Pinsky b.1940 at the Poetry Foundation * Robert Pinsky: Online poems *Robert Pinsky at PoemHunter (20 poems) ;Audio / video *Robert Pinsky (b. 1940) at The Poetry Archive * Robert Pinsky: Poems at the Internet Poetry Archive. *Robert Pinsky at YouTube * Essential Pleasures: Robert Pinsky's column on Poems Out Loud (April 2009) *Robert Pinsky at YouTube * Poet Robert Pinsky Takes on King David in a public radio interview on ThoughtCast! * Robert Pinsky is the special guest judge for the Sean Penn vs. Stephen Colbert's "Meta-Free-Phor-All: Shall I Nail Thee to a Summer's Day?" Metaphor-Off * Watch Robert Pinsky read "Book" at Open-Door Poetry * "Modernism and Memory," Pinsky's lecture from the 2010 Key West Literary Seminar ;Books *Robert Pinsky at Amazon.com ;About *Robert Pinsky at the Encyclopædia Britannica * Robert Pinsky at NNDB. * Robert Pinsky (1940- ) at Modern American Poetry. * Boston University Press Release * Cortland Review Interview with Robert Pinsky * * Interview with Robert Pinsky for Guernica Magazine * Robert Pinsky's interview about his time and inspirations in Maine ;Etc. * The Favorite Poem Project Site Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:American Poets Laureate Category:Boston University faculty Category:Duke University faculty Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:Stanford University alumni Category:People from Long Branch, New Jersey Category:Slate (magazine) people Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Wellesley College faculty Category:Italian–English translators Category:Polish–English translators Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:American academics